


Yellow

by UponPaleWings



Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Inspired by Music, Need sleep, Poetry, finals is finally over, plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UponPaleWings/pseuds/UponPaleWings
Summary: A poem that emerged from my soup brain after my science final, its about the color yellow or something... i cant remember.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A yellow rest

A better rest

Small yellow petals 

And blue dress

A man and a beggar

Two stones, one is better

But what good 

Is a cornerstone?

When it cannot weather

Yellow feathers?

Yellow rest, better rest

Blue dress and better nests

Home safe but not a safe home

Where do your bones lie

Brother

When yellow skies

And bitter flies

Fly home safe but not safe home?

Yellow ties

Dried eyes

With bitter dyes

And softer lies

Blue dress

Better nest

A yellow rest, and little grave

Bitter sky,

Red flame.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for soup brain poetry, this one a bit sadder.

Red petals

Green stem

Red leaves 

And redder phlegm

Red petals

Scattered china

Broken glass

No words unheard

Red petals 

Yellow stem

No more leaves

And a better sham

Red petals 

White bed

Ripped covers

Symptoms worsen

Red petals

Crumpled stem

Bitter dust

And hidden friend

Red petals 

Diseased flower

Weakened limbs

Short breath

Red petals 

No petals

Red flower

No flower

Red petals 

Cold hands

Gasping words

…

Quiet room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoUpTImE!!$!$!!!

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVE!!!!!!! AND I HAVE A JOB!!!!! this is the peak of my life, its just downhill from here.   
> hope u like, give my soup brain some reviews plz....


End file.
